When Yuki Eats 1,000,000 Bean Burritos
by Yuka Cho
Summary: :) user friendly. muwah. hehe, where there's sakura, yuki, a paper bag inscripted with "taco bell" on it in english, you can only IMAGINE what yuki will do with 1,000,000 bean burritos. :9 YUE GUEST STARS!


When Yuki Eats 1,000,000 Bean Burritos  
(Or The Farts Have Spoken)  
By: Masako  
  
"Yukiiii!!" yells Sakura.  
  
"Yes?" he answers, grinning.  
  
"Look what I brought for you!!"  
  
"What'd you get me? You really really don't have to, Sakura!"   
  
"But it's okay! I wanted to!"  
  
"You didn't spend a month's allowance on me again, did you?"  
  
"No..." Sakura blushed. "It's only a week's."  
  
"Oh, Sakura!" Yuki hugged her as a guesture of thanks. "So what'd you bring me this time around?"  
  
"Umm...here!" Sakura handed him a brown bag labeled 'taco bell'. But they wouldn't have recognized it b/c  
they can't read english. :)  
  
"I'll come by again later to see what you think, ok? Matta ne!" Sakura ran off.  
  
"Alright then!" Yuki says excitedly. "Oh! It's tacos! Bean Burritos! wow! Ten----ah, a million of them! How wonderful!"  
And then, he made such a big mistake in gobbling them down by the crapload. "How refreshing!" He said as he rubbed  
his tummy.  
  
"Hey Yuki!!" Toya called from the outside.  
  
"Ah, Toya!" Yuki rushed to the door and opened it.  
  
"Your sister is such a doll!"  
  
Toya looked like he had been slapped silly. "Umm..why?"  
  
*FART*  
  
-O_O- (yuki)  
"Oh dear..."  
  
"Yuki...was that you?"  
  
"Uh, yes, I sup----"  
  
*FART FART FART*  
  
"-pose.." -_-  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are you hiding something?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"What?" Yuki stared at Toya wide eyed.  
  
"Yuki---why are you farti---"  
  
*FART FART*  
  
"--ng so much?" Toya looked annoyed, crossing his arms across his chest. "I'm worried about you," His eyes softened.  
  
"It----" *FART FART FART FART*  
  
"was your sister!!" Yuki yelled.  
  
"Oh god, what'd she bring you this time? I mean the killer sushi, she could have been a little smarter, but what could be  
worse than that?"  
  
"It appears she gave me bean burritos."  
  
*FART FART FART*  
  
"Yuki,"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You're a very hungry fellow, aren't you?"  
  
"Well yes, I..."  
  
*FART FART FART FART*  
  
"really /LOVE/ to eat."  
  
"Yuki, how much do you weigh?"  
  
"Umm.."  
  
*FART FART FART*  
  
"Wow, really? That much? You're quite light considering how much you consume everyday."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"No, Yuki, I'm not calling you a pig, I--"  
  
"No, Toya, I meant 'What are you talking about? I didn't say anything.'"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What was that then?"  
  
"toooooooooyaaa~~" sings a mystical voice ~  
  
"Mami?" Toya's eyes grow big.  
  
"..Mami?" Yuki is somewhat awestruck. He stands there, staring at how big Toya's eyes are. 'I wonder how big they'll  
get before they pop.' He thought to himself.  
  
"Mami?"  
  
"tooooooya~ the farts have spoken to yooooou~"  
  
"The---farts?" O_O  
  
"yeess~"  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"yooou have finally got in touch with the fart wooorld~ my toya~"  
  
Yuki: quickly transforms into Yue and back  
(Ye: ROTFLMAO XD)  
  
"Mom?"  
  
yess toya...~  
  
"Have you been taking your viagra lately?"  
  
"Perhaps not," Nadeshiko eyes toya carefully.  
  
"Mother, you have to start taking your medication."  
  
"Why~"  
  
"So you can stop hallucinating like this." -_- "There is no FART WORLD, Mother."  
  
"YOU DON'T BELIEVE YOUR OWN MOTHER?!?!" -_- "I am going to talk to your father about this~"  
  
"Bye Mom."  
  
"So Yuki, as Toya turns around, he sees Yuki transferring bodies very quickly. Yue---then Yuki--Yue--then Yuki.  
  
"AAAAHH!!! YUKIII!!!"   
  
*FART FART*  
  
"THE FARTS HAVE SPOKEN!!!~~" Fujitaka appears magically. "SON!" He grabs Toya by the collar and strangles him.  
"YOU WILL BELIEVE YOUR MOTHER AND ALL THAT SHE SAYS TO YOU!! THERE /IS/ A FART WROLD!! DO YOU BELIEVE?"  
  
"Dad. Take your medication for the love of God." -_-  
  
-(-)_(-)- "Your Mother has medication, I don't."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"PLEASE, I BEG YOU, HAVE FAITH IN THE FART WORLD!"   
  
"Why?"  
  
"THE FART WORLD'S EXISTANCE LIES ON YOUR SHOULDERS!"  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"YES, I AM VERY WELL. But please, son, I beg you!! BELIEVE!"  
  
"Bye Dad."  
  
Fujitaka: -O_O- *falls over*  
  
  
  



End file.
